


Shackled

by Merixcil



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: After the trial, Freddy and Larry are carted off to the big house
Relationships: Mr. Orange & Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shackled

“What now?” 

The prison transport vehicle shuffles and lurches it’s way out of the courthouse parking lot like it was designed to be as uncomfortable as possible. Without seat belts they’ve got nothing but their handcuffs, chained to the floor, to hold them steady if this thing decides to flip. Freddy winces, thinking about the broken bones he’d incur. He’s spent enough time in hospital to see him through to the next life, thank you very much. 

Across from him, Larry’s eyes stay trained on a point just over Freddy’s head, empty and unseeing. At least in the courtroom he’d been angry. That Freddy could work with, but this blank slate doesn’t bear thinking about. 

The four police officers tasked with shepherding the two of them to a facility where they will supposedly spend the next five years minimum don’t seem particularly fussed. Their guns are all but ignored in holsters that could be easily robbed if these chains would give an inch. Blonde taught Freddy how, only at the time it had sounded like a threat. 

A whole lot of shit sounds a whole lot different from this side of the law. Freddy leans forward and immediately regrets it, his neck jerking painfully against the motion of the truck. “C’mon, I’m serious. What now?”

Not a fucking word. For all Freddy knows, Larry will slit his throat the first night in State. He keeps trying to convince himself that’s not the most likely outcome of this venture. Keeps failing, too. 

It would be incredibly petulant for Freddy to ask Larry if he’s mad at him. Larry should be angry at him. Larry should be fucking furious. 

But instead he’s uncaring, unfeeling, unreal. The truck is just wide enough that Freddy’s legs, always too short for his liking can’t reach Larry’s feet, and the handcuffs draw tight before he can even begin to reach out and-

And fucking what? Larry would bite his little finger off for trying, then tell him the thumb was next. He doesn’t need to be particularly angry at Freddy for that, you just gotta look at him sort of funny. 

“What now?” Freddy pleads. “Please, Larry. You gotta talk to me, man.”

The truck rumbles on in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'whumptober' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >lucylupin: Ugh, so angsty and raw. Just how I like it. I'd love to know what Larry is thinking.  
> >>Merixcil: Nothing positive I'm sure! It's gonna take him a while to get over this one


End file.
